


[Podfic of] Space Kaner

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has an extra toe from an unfortunate accident as a child and an inconvenient crush on his commanding officer. It gets worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Space Kaner

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1l1ZxJS) [8.28 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 18:05

**Streaming:**  



End file.
